Jang Lodovka
Jang Lodovka Human sorcerer, age 22 at the beginning of the adventure. Background Jang is the son of a wealthy merchant family. They have been trading on the lake of mists and veils for centuries trading among the various peoples. They own several merchant ships that they use to carry their goods from place to place. Jang spent most of his life on the lake swimming and sailing. His father tried to teach him how to be a successful merchant, but he would run away any chance he could get to explore the shores. Like several of his relatives, Jang began to display arcane powers. He studied under his uncle Theodore who specialized in spells to make the family’s fleets sail swifter. Jang took particular delight showing his talents to all of his friends. His favorite trick was to swim from the bottom of the lake, splash out of the water, and then shoot a ray to knock a target off a railing 30 feet away. Jang has joined the expedition to find new markets for his family. He looks forward to finding new products and using his family’s vast trade network to move them across the lands. Relationships Jang the sorcerer hired Bromin Groede to build a boat since Bromin was highly recommended by other captains. For the boat, Bromin was going to need good quality teak, which is hard to find. Sharell met Bromin in the woods and helped him to find a plentiful supply of wood. Sharell Libain, Jang, and Bromin are all decent friends. They have gone out on the lakes enjoying each other’s company several times. When Jang heard about the expedition to the Stolen Lands, he suggested it as a good way to see even more of the world. Marriage Jang in planning to get married October-December Year 7. (See Suitors) Jang is currently pursuing a wife to help his status in the world. He is trying to gain the attention of Natala Surtova, queen of Brevoy currently. Below is the first letter he sent to Natala. To: Natala Surtova, Queen of Brevoy From: Jang Lodovka of Xanadu My most honored queen, I send greetings from the southern lands. I am one of several individuals that volunteered for an expedition 3 years ago to pacify the Wasted Lands. I am pleased to report that the lands are safe once more for commerce. The bandits lead by a vicious scoundrel called himself the “Stag Lord” were soundly defeated. And those few who survived have fled to the four winds. However, those exploits are in the past. This evening, I write to you about the future. The territory of Xanadu has grown from fewer than a dozen trappers and traders to a bustling land with over ten thousand inhabitants. Already caravans and barges make their way to Brevoy loaded with fine trade goods. Our lands protect the gateway to the kingdom to the south acting as a buffer with the surrounding river kingdoms. With the rising tides of the Xanadu comes new opportunities. The original expedition to the southern lands was organized by nobles from Houses Surtova, Garess, Orlovsky, and the Swordlords of Restov. As time goes on, alliances are strengthened and weakened as circumstances dictate. Xanadu has always been loyal to the crown of Brevoy, but the time has come to seal our alliance. Already House Lodovsky has been rewarded with generous trade deals. House Surtova and all of Brevoy can also reap the benefits of the frontier lands. If you are interested in learning more about available opportunities, please send a reply. I eagerly await your words. Yours Truly, Jang Lodovka Ruler of Xanadu Character Sheets File:Jang3.pdf Category:Player Characters Category:Lodovka Category:Noble Houses